1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening apparatus and particularly to a fastening apparatus adopted for use on a holding rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the constant advance of information technology, personal handheld electronic devices such as PDAs, handsets, GPS and digital video/audio players have become increasingly popular. When the handheld electronic devices are in a standby, or OFF, condition, they often are placed randomly by some users. As a result the users often cannot find them when they are needed. To remedy this problem, holding racks have been developed to hold the handheld electronic devices when they are in the standby, or OFF, condition so that they can be readily found whenever needed.
There are many types of holding racks now available on the market to hold handheld electronic devices. FIG. 1 illustrates one kind of holding rack that aims to hold a portable video/audio player 80. The holding rack 100 mainly includes a holding bracket 120 to hold the video/audio player 80 and a holding dock 110. The holding bracket 120 and the holding dock 110 are coupled together in an integrated manner.
However, as the handheld electronic devices now on the market are made in a wide variety of styles, even devices from the same brand have different shapes and sizes in different models. The holding bracket 120 also has to be formed in different shapes and sizes accordingly. With the holding bracket 120 and the holding dock 110 coupled in an integrated manner, once the holding bracket 120 is replaced, the holding dock 110 also has to be replaced. This is not economically effective.
To resolve the aforesaid problem, another approach has been adopted that forms the holding bracket and the holding dock separately, which are then assembled to become a holding rack as desired. Such an approach makes the holding dock reusable when the holding bracket is replaced. It also makes mass production of the holding bracket and holding dock easier. At present, the holding bracket and holding dock are mostly fastened by screws to form the holding rack. Fastening by screws takes more time and effort, whether in fabrication and assembly, or during replacement of the holding bracket by users. There is still room for improvement.